


Asgard's Throne

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Asgardian Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, King Thor (Marvel), Knotting, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loud Sex, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tony Stark, POV Tony Stark, Pet Names, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Tony Stark, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Thor Is Not Stupid, Throne Sex, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Thor (Marvel), Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: There was a first time for everything. Tony had fantasized about this, imagined it when Thor had first started courting him, but he'd never believed he would find himself seated on Asgard's throne in such a way.





	Asgard's Throne

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised you in my last fic...this one is ThunderIron. I noticed how much you all seemed to love ThunderIron, I'm constantly amazed at all of the sweet and amazing comments, so I chose this particular bingo square.
> 
> My sixth bingo square in my quest for a W-shaped bingo is O2: ThunderIron. I did a little random selection to help me narrow down what kinks I wanted to use for this but the throne room was always the main focus.

A large, warm hand rested on the swell of his belly and moved in soothing little circles that had Tony going limp against his mate’s chest. Breath ghosted along the sensitive skin of his ear as Thor’s hand kept idly moving.

“My precious little mate.”

Tony almost whined when Thor shifted so his legs spread and Tony, with his own legs resting on the outside of Thor’s, spread wider. He felt exposed while at the same time he felt safe, warm and treasured.

Thor always managed to make him feel that way since he’d accepted the Thunder God’s courtship.

“You’re so beautiful.” A soft kiss pressed against his neck, “Soft and sweet…thoroughly bred and swelling with child.” Another kiss, “Claimed.” A hand lazily moved and stroked his hardening cock. “Mine.”

Anyone could come into the room. Anyone could see Tony sitting, naked and plugged while draped only in gold, on Thor’s lap and spread wide for all to see if they came into the room.

“All yours.” He moaned the words and writhed on Thor’s lap, held in place, even as Thor teased him. “Please, Alpha.”

The hand didn’t stop teasing and stroking, pulling him closer and closer, until Tony came with a sharp little cry and slumped further against his mate’s chest. Thor stroked him through the aftershocks.

“My sweet little Consort.”

Tony panted as Thor continued to tease him, still lazily touching and now nuzzling him, while Tony shuddered and jerked at the sensations.

“Do you want my knot?” Thor asked as though there was any question as to what Tony’s answer would be. Tony _always_ wanted his Alpha’s knot. He always wanted Thor in any way he could get his mate. “Do you want me to fill you?”

“Yes.” his tone was near breathless and filled with desperation that Tony wasn’t going to bother hiding or denying. It wasn’t as though Thor couldn’t scent it on him or feel it through their bond. “Please Alpha. I _need_ your knot.”

His pregnancy had him constantly going out of his mind with need for his mate. Tony had figured being bred would make him less interested in sex not more interested. Fortunately Thor was more than happy to fuck and knot him as many times as Tony wanted.

It was luck Asgard was at peace.

Tony stared out at the empty throne room, the guards long since dismissed to just outside, as Thor continued to touch him.

Anyone could come into the throne room and see them but Thor didn’t care and Tony couldn’t be bothered. It wasn’t as though it would be the first time someone had caught Thor buried inside of him.

No one on Asgard blinked at public sex when it was stumbled upon and Tony was no different from any other Aesir. Only Loki would give him a hard time for indulging Thor in this particular way and Loki had been visiting another Realm the last time Tony had spoken with him.

He had claimed he would bring back a gift for Tony and his workshop.

Slowly the touches stopped before Thor effortlessly moved him, holding him securely and shifting their position. Once Tony was placed on the throne Thor set about removing Tony’s plug and positioning him so his ass was offered at the edge of the golden throne. Affection and arousal filled Thor’s eyes, Alpha red and hungry, as his mate freed himself leaving the rest of his armor in place.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat, always seemed to when it came to Thor, as his Alpha stepped up between his spread legs. Thor gripped him, holding him in place, before guiding his long, thick cock into Tony’s slick passage. A soft cry echoed in the throne room and Tony clenched down when Thor pushed forward until he was buried balls deep.

They were surrounded by gold in the huge room that was jarringly empty and Tony rested on the throne filled delightfully with his mate’s cock. It had his cheeks flushing, his pheromones practically flooding the air, and Thor’s fingers flexed where they gripped him.

Tony gripped the arms of the throne as best he could, moaning and clenching, as his mate rolled his hips back and slowly sank back inside. If Thor was going to go tortuously slow Tony wasn’t sure that he wouldn’t lose his mind.

Thor kept up the slow, lazy thrusting and Tony’s whimpering whines echoed loudly. There wasn’t a question that the guards could hear them. It was so breathtakingly loud in an otherwise silent room.

“ _Thor_!”

The next thrust had nailed his prostate and Tony could already feel his cock hardening again. Outside a low rumble sounded and Tony couldn’t help the pleased little grin that tugged at his lips even as his pleasure started to build again.

He loved how Thor _always_ lost control when they were together. The sky would rumble and crack with lightning but during the truly memorable times, where both of them completely let go and lost control, it would pour down rain and wind would whip through the high arching towers of Asgard.

Their mating had created the biggest storm Asgard had seen.

“Faster.” He breathed out, “Come on, Alpha, _faster_.”

Tony watched the flash of lightning in Thor’s eyes and clenched down, moaning throatily, as his Alpha started to move faster and delightfully harder.

Thunder continued to rumble overhead and bursts of lightning glinted off the gold filling the throne room. Tony’s echoing moans tried to compete with the sound and considering the way Thor had deliberately taken to nailing his prostate on near every thrust it was obvious his mate was trying to compete with the swelling storm.

“Let go, sweet one.” Thor’s voice was rough and pleasure filled. “There we go, Tony, that’s it. Show me your pleasure.”

Fuck.

Tony swallowed as warmth curled and burned its way through him, twisting and dancing with his pleasure, as his second orgasm started to build while his untouched cock ached with the need to come.

“Want your knot.” He managed, “Want your knot first.”

Thor’s chuckle had him blinking at the fond light in his mate’s eyes and Tony wished Thor wasn’t wearing his armor while Tony himself was only adorned in gold and gems. He wanted their skin pressed together, wanted to feel the warm slide of Thor against him and the building storm swelling inside of his mate as they moved.

It was harder the bigger his stomach grew, closer and closer to giving Thor an heir, but it didn’t stop Tony from wanting to take all of Thor’s weight in such a way.

“Come now and then again on my knot.”

The challenge was more than obvious and considering Tony _knew_ how many orgasms Thor could wring out of him when he wanted Tony knew Thor would hold off until Tony was on the edge of a third.

“ _Thor._ ” It sounded more whine than moan and earned him a body jarring thrust that had him coming with a wail. The sound came between loud cracks of thunder and lightning. It was followed swiftly with hitching whines and broken moans. “Fuck. _Ohhhhh_.” His eyes practically rolled as Thor drove into him, fucking and fucking, while Tony’s fingers spasmed on the arms of the throne and his muscles trembled.

They might both be Aesir but Thor was the more powerful and he was a god of fertility.

As though Tony’s swelling stomach, a child placed in his womb without having to wait until he was in Heat, wasn’t proof enough. Thor hadn’t wanted to wait for Tony’s next Heat and Tony had been more than happy to let his mate breed him completely out of Heat.

Tony lost himself to pleasure, love and the sounds of a storm raging outside while Thor rapidly thrust into him. Skin smacked against skin as Thor plowed through his slick soaked hole and Tony’s cock started to harden again.

Lightning danced along Thor’s skin and the little bursts of it against Tony’s own skin had him writhing, ass clenching and body tensing, as his mate praised him and told him how beautiful he was, how perfect and right.

Thor never lost a moment to tell him how loved, precious and beloved Tony was to him.

He lost his ability to speak, surrounded and drowning in sensation, while Thor worked towards his knot and Tony his third orgasm.

Soon enough Thor’s growing knot was catching on his rim, tugging and popping free, while Tony shuddered and wordlessly begged for the knot he could feel swelling. “Shhhh.” Fingers brushed against him and Tony jerked, shoving down into Thor’s thrust. “Almost, beloved, almost.”

Between his legs Thor pushed forward and rutted up against him, working his knot inside, until his knot had pushed past his rim and locked them together. Inside of Tony it swelled, impossibly large and perfectly thick, as Tony came again.

He was a limp mess, fucked out and sated, as warmth flooded his insides and Thor stroked his sides. Tony’s inner muscles had greedily set about milking Thor’s knot, rhythmically squeezing, while Tony laid there basking in the glow of his third orgasm.

Tony didn’t even bother to utter a sound of protest as his mate easily picked him up, the two of them firmly locked together, before turning and seating himself on the throne with Tony straddling him.

Anyone who came into the throne room would have an excellent view of Thor’s knot caught inside of Tony’s hole. Tony didn’t care. Instead he relaxed in his mate’s hold and relished the feeling of full, the thrum of their bond and Thor’s comforting scent.

Thunder was a distant rumble and lightning only an occasional flash that sparked off the glittering gold. Tony focused on his mate and let the sound of a retreating storm lull him into a blissful state.

“Cannot imagine that even Valhalla could compare to you.” Tony mentally preened as Thor kissed him, hands soft and reverent where they touched him, as his fingers curled in Thor’s armor.

He still wanted to tear it off, cast it aside, and indulge in the sight of his gorgeous mate completely naked before him. There was so much skin and he loved getting his mouth on it whenever the opportunity presented itself.

“You’re the kind of reward a warrior can only dream of.” The tone was wondering and Tony flushed. Thor always treated him like a precious gift and most days Tony wasn’t completely sure how to take it. “I am truly blessed that you accepted my courtship and now gift me with a heir. By the Norns I could not have hoped for a more perfect mate.”

Tony melted in Thor’s touch and basked in his mate’s sweet words.

Fingers moved and shifted some of the gold adorning his body, brushing against the skin under it, as Thor explored Tony’s body with his hands. Hands roved over Thor’s own mark painted permanently on Tony’s skin, pleasure and possession in his gaze, that proclaimed Tony as Thor’s while Tony leaned into Thor’s touch.

The markings on Tony’s armor also proudly contained markings that claimed him as Thor’s and part of Thor’s house along with his own symbols.

“If only I could keep you constantly draped in gold, displaying my mark, and nothing else.”

Tony’s lips quirked in amusement, “I might be the god of Fire and Innovation but even I think I would get a bit cold wearing only gold.” Now something wicked crossed his face and Tony could see lust filling his mate’s eyes. “Now in our chambers, _my King_ ,” now it was something feral and hungry that had Thor’s hands stilling at Tony’s hips, “I could be convinced to wear far less than my usual clothing. At your pleasure, of course.”

It wouldn’t work when he was in the smithy, his workshop or creating; Tony had done the whole “creating weapons naked” once before and he preferred clothing.

“And I can’t imagine the teasing Loki would indulge in if I was only seen draped in gold. How could I possibly join you in battle?”

“Let us not talk of my brother while I’m knotted inside of you.”

The words had Tony laughing, body shaking with his mirth, until Thor’s hands on his hips gripped him tightly and his mate ground himself up against Tony. Pleasure burst inside of him at the feeling of Thor’s knot rubbing against his prostate and Tony moaned lowly.

“Good point.” His voice was rough, “More pleasurable things to focus on.”

Tony blinked at the sound of footsteps.

“I leave you two for a week and you’re already desecrating the throne. Is nothing sacred anymore?”

Tony took in the expression on his mate’s face and bit back a laugh at the disgruntled expression Thor was wearing. Somehow Loki always managed to time things far too perfectly but it was impossible not to find some amusement at the expression on Thor’s handsome face. “Speak of him and he shall appear.” He barely twitched when a heavy, warm cloak appeared on his shoulders and concealed his naked body from view.

A glance revealed it to be a rich, deep red that matched Thor’s own colors and the very shade of red that Tony himself preferred.

“As much as I can appreciate beauty I’d rather not see my brother’s knot caught inside of you.”

Tony opened his mouth, fully intending on flinging a teasing and snarky jest back, but Thor rocking up against him and the feeling of warmth flooding his insides had him moaning lowly instead.

“Can this not wait?” there was a low growl to Thor’s voice when he spoke and, as always, Loki ignored it.

Loki climbed the steps behind them without a single care in the Realm and a glance to the side revealed him looking at Thor with mischief filling his eyes.

Of course.

Why wouldn’t the God of Mischief enjoy causing a bit of mischief for his brother almost the instant he had returned?

“I’ll create your daggers.” Tony subtly clenched down on his mate’s knot, harder than his inner muscles already milking Thor’s knot and watched Thor’s protest die on his face while pleasure took its place. He really didn’t trust that look in Loki’s eyes and knowing Loki as he did Tony wasn’t in the best position for any tricks.

The amused expression turned from Thor to focus on him. “The same daggers you conveniently forgot to craft?”

“You mean after you cursed me to speak in only rhyme for a week?”

Loki didn’t look the least bit guilty and instead had a pleased quirk to his lips. It wasn’t as though Tony didn’t occasionally play tricks of his own. Once he’d played one on Loki that had left his friend constantly behaving in a grandiose and theatrical way after Loki had turned him into a kitten.

They were harmless little things; excellent practice for magic and weaving complicated spells together.

The tricks and temporary curses had almost completely disappeared after Thor had announced that Tony was expecting his heir. Instead most of them seemed to be completely focused on Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. When Tony found himself bored or wanted a brief distraction from creating he’d join Loki in causing a bit of mischief.

Thor opened his mouth and Tony rolled his hips, grinding himself down and clenching again. Pleasure filled his mate’s features and Tony counted it as a win.

He ignored the knowing look on Loki’s face. Loki could kiss his ass. Everyone knew what that kind of storm meant and Loki had deliberately sought them out with the intent of causing mischief. It was written all over his face and every single line of his body. Tony waited a few seconds as Loki seemed to think over the offering of daggers for the sake of leaving them in peace and not riling Thor too much.

Tony was under no delusion that Loki wouldn't show up later to wind his brother up but at least, when that happened, Tony wouldn't be caught on Thor's knot.

“Deal.”

There was a flash of green and Loki was gone from the throne room. In his place was a chest with intricate carvings on the rich wood. It looked as though Loki had brought a gift back for Tony after all.

“It’s a small wonder the two of you have not brought complete chaos and ruin to one of the Nine.” Thor’s eyes moved from the chest and back to Tony. A hand rested over the swell of his belly, “I fear Asgard might not survive this little one with such mischief surrounding him.”

Tony grinned.

“You act as though you’re the innocent one. I recall quite a few quests and adventures that led to wide scale chaos that had nothing to do with Loki.” He quirked an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure if this one ends up being a handful it is going to be at least thirty-three percent your fault.”

An unrepentant grin, brightening Thor’s eyes and making him even more impossibly beautiful, had Tony laughing.

Then Thor’s amusement turned heated, “I hope you don’t have any plans of starting on those daggers today.” Tony could feel Thor’s hands cupping his ass and then a finger rubbed against his stretched rim causing Tony’s breathing to hitch. “I had plans of my own.”

“Oh? What plans did you have that are supposed to tempt me from creation?”

Thor pressed up into him and groaned lowly, cheeks flushed and eyes dark with pleasure, as he came again. “Asgard’s crops could use a long, hard rainstorm.” Tony’s interest perked up and he circled his hips, grinding down and grinning as he dragged Thor forward for a kiss.

“It has been awhile.” Tony agreed idly as though he was actually thinking about it. “Hmmmm.”

Fingers trailed up from his ass and moved lightly over his back. “Afterwards I was hoping to pamper my precious mate.” That sounded nice. “It’s been a few days since you’ve had a massage, Tony.”

Thor did give the best massages.

“That’s a tempting offer.”

“I’m a tempting God.”

Tony laughed, “That you are, Sparky.” The nickname earned a playful growl and Tony grinned. He still wasn’t completely sure how he’d gone from friends with Thor to having the Crowned Prince courting him and, now, he was Thor’s claimed mate. “Fuck, Thor.” He was laughing as he spoke and it didn’t matter that his mate was still knotted inside of him while they were sitting in Asgard’s throne room.

“That was the plan.”

It was the tone and the solemn expression Thor had _somehow_ managed. Tony howled with laughter, body shaking with the force of it, and when he could breathe again there was a look of pleased satisfaction on Thor’s face.

Asgard’s newest King had come a long way from his tempestuous youth.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually Googled the image of the throne to make sure there was a cushion on it already (there was) when I was writing the sex scene. I was torn on what to make Tony the god of because I knew I wanted innovation and then I remembered the image of Tony forging his first Iron Man suit in fire so I thought...why not? Plus I kind of loved the thought of Tony's power showing in his eyes when he really gets lost in it much like Thor's lightning.
> 
> I recently rewatched Thor/Thor 2 and thought "ThunderIron needs some throne room sex" so instead of leaving my next square to chance I simply chose the ThunderIron one so I could indulge myself. I'm not sure about you but I thought throne room sex was something these two would totally get around to. Also it should be noted that this isn't in the same verse as "Thunder" because this Tony was born on Asgard. 
> 
> I'm hoping this newest ThunderIron fic made my fellow ThunderIron shippers pleased. I love writing these two together and sharing it with all of you. Personally I don't think you can ever have enough ThunderIron.


End file.
